One Mind, One Heart, Two Tigers: A Wedding Story Part 2
Category:Stories Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Sannia Category:Krelle Category:Phealea Category:Talula Category:Kyanali Category:Taijiang Category:Taai Category:Kennia Category:Rob Category:Vonnacht Category:Qiva Category:Justyc Category:Nerrok Category:Jagezz Category:Tellas Category:Nargesh Category: Gray_Tiger_Tong Category: Grey_Tiger_Tong One Mind, One Heart, Two Tigers: A Wedding Story Part 2 is a collaborative story about the wedding of Nerrok and Taai by Taai, Qiva, Sannia, Justyc, Phealea, Krelle, Tai Jiang, Vonnacht, Kya Nali, Rob, Tellas, Nargesh and Talula The Wedding Day, Chapter Nineteen (images) By Qiva The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty (image) By Taai The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty One (image) By Kyanali Kya laid her gift upon the table for Nerrok and Taai to find at a later time. She placed it tenderly upon the table, having spent many quiet hours last week in solitude creating it with joy in her heart for the thoroughly glowing couple. She only hoped they saw it as her own eyes did, capturing the love so private and strong. May your days together reflect this feeling always, With love, Kya The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty Two By Rob Rob sat alone in the back. It had been a long time since he'd been to something so formal. He was actually a bit surprised when he got an invitation. These days he spent most of his time in Old Town, hammering sheets of metal in the day, and drinking at night. He hardly ever even talked to anyone in the Tong anymore. The invitation was wedged into the door frame of his apartment. Maybe they had knocked and he just hadn't heard anything. It had simply fallen to the floor as he opened the door. Ahh, the wedding... he recalled the meeting in the bay when everybody was busy talking about it. His old jacket didn't really fit anymore so he just wore the dress shirt underneath. He fidgeted with his collar as the ceremony took place. It felt good to be in such a beautiful place, away from all the noise and smoke of Stormwind. He was a little shocked to see Bloodhoof there. He knew the Tong had connections, but this was quite unexpected. It was a nice ceremony, and he cursed himself for leaving his gift on the table at home. He'd just have to mail it later. As everybody celebrated he approached the couple. "Congratulations you two. I'm sure you'll have a great life together." Turning to Nerrok he said in orcish, "You take good care of her." He shook their hands in friendship and quickly moved to the side, making room for the other guests to offer their congratulations. The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty Three (images) By Talula It had been years since Talula last wore a dress but something about the way the skirts pooled around her feet made her want to dance. After the serious music of the ceremony, Tellas and the Tauran drummers had picked up the tempo, playing a lively tune. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Rob standing quietly in the back. Humans had no idea how to party. She marched over and grabbed his hand. "Come on Lu, I don't think..." he said, trying to pull his hand away. The gnome turned and faced him, with a playful scowl. "THIS. Is a party. It is our job to have a good time. Standing alone in the corner is the opposite of having a good time. Get your butt out there and start dancing or I'm going to use my considerable imagination and engineering talents to make sure you regret not dancing. And if you say one more word of protest, I'm going to skip my step and just send Miss Phea after you." Rob looked down at the gnome, not entirely certain that she was kidding and resigned himself to a dance. Talula moved next to Deggar and then Von and Kennia and Ben. Everyone made room when she and Jagezz joined forces for an energetic dance, although she suspected it was mostly because of the troll's kicks and spins and less because of their dancing talent. One by one, she danced her way through all the Tong, waltzing with Tai by standing on his feet, holding on tightly to the groom's hand as he swung her about, kicking up her heels between her two roommates. She paused just long enough to get something to drink and then started all over again. The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty Four By Krelle Krelle was definitely uncomfortable. The whole dress thing was weird enough, but no one had told her that she was supposed to dance, too. She considered this all to be bitterly unfair, and vowed to get Sannia back for it as the older rogue dragged her towards the dance floor. The truth was that Krelle had never learned how to dance. Ivar and Hakk certainly hadn't shown her, and a misunderstanding about dancing earlier in her Tong career had led her to be militantly indifferent to the whole thing. Still. If she was gonna do this then she may as well do it right. After all, how hard could it be? "Hang on, San, I was just going to go grab some food. You don't want me to faint from hunger on the dance floor, do you?" Sannia gave her a knowing smirk. "Sure you were. Fine, fine - but you will dance later. Don't think you've escaped me entirely, miss." Krelle breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to the buffet table. More for the look of it than out of any real hunger - she'd eaten yesterday after all - she nibbled on a few bits of cheese as she watched the dancers. Sannia, of course, danced like a natural. She'd been a noble in life and they all knew how to dance. What surprised Krelle was how graceful Justyc looked as she wove intricate patterns with her hands, seeming to shape strange sigils and arcane runes in the air before her. It was very nearly hypnotizing - and somehow more reserved and dignified than the popular dances of the humans. Krelle decided to dance like that. Like a Forsaken. She watched unobtrusively for the first few dances, picking out the patterns in Justyc's movements, wathcing her flow with the lute's music, hips swaying to the insistent beat of the drums. Soon, Sannia made her way over to the pillar against which Krelle was leaning. "So," she said, her tone clearly anticipating a challenge. "You ready to come dance yet?" "Of course," Krelle shrugged indifferently. "If it's so important." Sannia paused, nonplussed, then smiled and took Krelle's hand, leading the small rogue onto the dance floor. Dancing was more fun than it looked. The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty Five By Vonnacht Alright, Von thought. I've worn this tux long enough. He tossed his jacket to the side, rolled up his sleeves and undid his bow tie. Walking up to Kya, he asked simply, 'May I have this dance?' The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty Six By Taijiang Tai moved to the rhythm with Kennia, grateful that some of the music played was a bit more ... (he hesitated even thinking this to himself) old-fashioned. The Bolero was a dance he'd learned long ago, and Kennia was a natural, twirling in her beautiful dress. He smirked thinking that this might be the only time that she let him lead her. She caught the twinkle in his eye and guessed enough at his thought that she thwacked him on the arm as she moved back into his arms. As the song ended, the two of them stopped and clapped for the musicians. Kennia nudged Tai, nodding discretely towards Krelle who was standing by Sannia. Tai had already had the pleasure of dancing the samba with Kya (before Von cut in) - who threw herself into dancing the way she threw herself into all other things she did, enthusiastic and true, the joy of dancing the foxtrot with Taai, the bride - no longer a ball of nerves but now a glowing beacon of delight and contentment, and the pure delight of waltzing with Talula - and had quietly marvelled at what beautiful eyes she had. He might not have asked Krelle. She was a natural at their line of work and Tai tended to think of her as just that. But Kennia was right. Sannia had gotten Krelle out on the dance floor, and she seemed to be enjoying the dancing well enough. But these more formal dances were harder for her to enjoy. Nether, Tai thought, just how young was she when she died? Kennia's elbow, discretely but effectively placed in his ribs, prompted Tai to action. As Kennia headed towards Rob to get a drink, Tai went over to Krelle and Sannia. Glancing at Sannia for a moment and giving a slight nod, Tai then turned fully to Krelle, offering his hand, "Miss Krelle, I'd be honored if you would grant me the privilege of the next dance." With this, Tai nodded deeply and respectfully. Krelle hesitated looking to Sannia, whose eyebrows went up in mock exasperation as if to say, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Krelle bit her lip, now in unknown territory - not that that had ever stopped her before. She nodded slowly at first, taking Tai's hand, but then marched out onto the dance floor, suddenly determined. Tai lifted one eyebrow and smiled. As the sounds of a slow waltz began, Tai put his hands out and took Krelle's hands. As he began to move, he said softly, so only Krelle could hear, "Not all that different than a knife fight really - read my movement from my hips and follow my lead." It helped at first that Tai knew what he was doing, subtly leading Krelle. Tai was a passable dancer, and skilled (and smart) enough to let his partner shine. And Krelle felt that, quickly picking up the patterns, anticipating the steps. Halfway through the waltz, Krelle was smiling and confident. By the end of the song, she was laughing and clapping. Clapping as well, Tai leaned over and thanked her for the dance. Heading over to Kennia, an approving look in her eye and a full glass of brandy in one hand, Tai smiled. Taking the offered drink, he leaned in close, kissing Kennia on the cheek and whispering softly in her ear, "Thank you for noticing." The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty Seven By Kyanali Kya smiled up into Von's face as he stood before her asking her to dance. Seeing him dressed up so nicely in such a beautiful setting made her catch her breath. She reached up to straighten his tie, which needed no straigtening... then slipped a hand behind his neck to pull him down to her. She whispered softly in his ear, "Only if you don't strip this time, darling." Kya laughed outloud as Von expertly maneuvered her around and the rest of the Tigers came to life around her. Lu was a regular steam engine out there, driving everyone to dancing oblivion! Who knew!? Rob was surprisingly adept on his feet, she could not help but notice. Krelle seemed uncomfortable at first but now looked to be thoroughly enjoying herself. Kya saw Taai and Nerrok rubbing noses together wide wide stupid grins on their faces. Catching Tai's eyes above all the festivities, Kya gave him a slow smile. There was nothing more in the land Tai wanted than to see his family safe, productive... and yes, even happy. She saw the pride in his eyes and the way his hand went to the small of Kennia's back. Kya felt wonderfully at peace as she slipped her arms around Von, pressing her ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat. And in that perfect moment, Kya made a mental note to thank Nerrok and Taai for giving them all such a great excuse to come together and enjoy each other. The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty Eight By Nargesh From the beginning of the evening, it was pretty obvious that this was to be a very large celebration, and Nargesh has preparing himself for a great deal of awkwardness. "Parties" were things he was never instructed on specifically, despite the in-depth training in manners he received from his parents. He'd also been pulled aside and asked if he would dance with Sannia; "dance" being the word of suffocation. Arriving early, as usual, he helped move in the tables and chairs, the kegs and glasses (though many broke, to his surprise), and of course, the decorations. He was politely pulled from the latter-most preparation, as the definition of 'straight' was difficult to ascertain. The party started, and as people arrived, he found himself standing by the keg, keeping small talk with whoever came in his vicinity. When the music started, he started to sweat, know, just waiting for someone to walk right up and ask to pull his soul apart with each musical step. As time passed, his worry lessened. Perhaps he wouldn’t end up out in the middle of a spotlight after all! He'd been pretty much passed over throughout the evening, and though he'd been nervous the entire time, it was turning out to be an even more impressive event than anticipated. Until Nerrok passed him that smile. That grin, that smirk, that look of betrayal. With few words, Nargesh resisted the orc's nudgings, but he was too formidable to overcome. There wasn't a tactic that was used that Nerrok couldn't dismiss with a few words. Mostly, one word: Coward. With the courage of a warrior, a barbarian, Nargesh approached Sannia, shaking and twitchy. She saw him coming, and confronted him with a simple smile. She must've known about this ploy. Though his resolve wavered at this abrupt greeting, Nargesh the Berserker continued his mission nevertheless. "Hello" "Dark Eve to you, Nargesh" The comment of innocence. She may be inspecting him, waiting for him to act poorly. And silence found him. An elbow also found his back as 'someone' passing by "Could. . . will you . . . dance . . . with me?" And the agony was gone for a moment. The flame roasting his cheeks had subsided, and everything was fine. And then she said, "I would be honored!" Such a swift return, he found himself in a much less comfortable position. She'd taken his hand, and he was semi-leading her out to the floor, in the very spot he'd been so convinced he'd never be. This was the dreaded moment, the beginning of the end And they began to move, very slowly, to the music. The flames had risen to an alarming level, the sweat beading, his hands shaking. His jaw hurt, but it was only because of the gritted teeth. Eyes were piercing his skin too fast for him to react. Amidst the blizzard, he heard a familiar voice from in front of him. He focused for a moment, and heard: "Just relax" And he did. The knotted shoulders sank slightly, his heads opened a little, and the world began to slip back to way it was supposed to be. As the song continued, he began to take the lead. Though his steps were a little clumsy and unsure, the slowness of the song felt much like another form of support, a reminder that everything was fine. When the piece concluded, he looked down at his dance partner and grinned at the sight of her happiness. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, a sarcastic smile playing on her face. The words of "Thank you" escaped his lips effortlessly, and the next instant came to. He was in the middle of a dance floor, having danced with someone, to music, at a party. The weight was alarming, and all the paranoia came back to roost. With a short and stiff nod, he left the floor, hoping to escape from the . . . And he stopped. Am I escaping? If so, what from? The party continued normally, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Nerrok gave him a sly wink a few minutes afterwards, but said nothing. Something was bothersome to Nargesh, and for much of the rest of the evening, he continued to contemplate and solidify: what am I so worried about? At the close of the evening, he congratulated the two newly weds, giving them well wishes and the like before heading back. All in all, that was indeed a night to remember. The Wedding Day, Chapter Twenty Nine By Taai Nerrok gathered his bride in closer for a dance. In a rare brief moment, the Orc got a soft look to his gaze. He murmured and whispered into Taai's ear again, how beautiful she was, repeating against her lips, in a sweet kiss.. 'how much he loved her.. and he wouldn't know what he would do without her.'... Taai blushed, nearly aglow with incredible happiness. She swayed in his embrace, lost to their own intimate world, whispering, nuzzling. The music slowed, then suddenly....! Nargesh, Jagezz, Amas, Von and even Rob, all rushed Nerrok. They hefted him up into the air! Tellas playing a wild jig!! Taai laughed outloud, giggling and cheering them on!! Kennia and Tai laughed along with Kya, everyone hollering. The men hoisted the Orc Hunter, even as he roared all toothy-grins. Taai leaned against Krelle, drawing her into a tight hug. Impulsively she kissed the top of her daughter's head, blinking a bit at the strange, 'green' taste. Talula bounced up and down, cheering, only to get lifted and tossed upwards by Jagezz, Nerrok deftly catching the half-pint lass. He rumbled a chuckle, winking. "Ya look good 'Lu and the flowers are real pretty." The men put Nerrok and Talula down and went to fetch Taai. Her eyes grew as big as saucers and "oh no you don't." Spluttered before she vanished into shadows. Laughter errupted, before another lively dance renewed. The Wedding Day, Chapter Thirty By Taai "Time to go darlin'." Was the only warning Taai had before Nerrok scooped her up with a huge, wicked grin. The sparkle in his eyes, held a love, mingled with desire. She squeaked with a bubbling laughter, mirroring his gaze. The epic armor clad wyvern roared as he tossed her up into the saddle, mounting quickly behind his new bride. Everyone cheered and toasted to their future happiness, sending warm wishes with farewells! Taai tossed the bouquet of bejeweled flowers in the direction of Kya.... ...with a sudden lurch, they were airborne, her hat went tumbling off to the ground, her ebony curls swirled in a wave of silk, her ack's were drowned with Nerrok's rumbling laughter. He wrapped his arms tightly about her waist, nuzzling in close. They were off to their honeymoon for a few days, before he had to leave on deployment. Waterfalls, cozy cottage, incredible white sandy beach..absolutely peaceful and perfect. Treasuring each hour of their new life together.